The Life Left Behind
by LadyTilBug
Summary: Wicki/Stiglitz slash.Donny asks Wicki if he ever asked Hugo about his past. Goes on from there, and goes through their relationship. the first chapter if pretty PG, the next is M. There is Donny/Uitvich as well. Not your cup of tea? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

(Hello again. This is the first chapter in a long fic about Hugo and Wick. This is SLASH so if you do not like you should not read. The fist part here is PG but the next chapter is M so if that makes you squeamish I suggest you stay away from chapter two. I'm throwing Donny/Utivich in there too….others possibly on the way. But the focus is on Hugo and Wicki and their past and such. Thanks to MakoRain for being my beta *giggle Hug and offers Cloud doll* Update! I have replaced my mistake *bows head in shame* Aldo is now back to his real rank Lt! If anyone notices any other mistakes please let me know!)

The forest was quiet for a change, a peaceful reprieve from the normal chaos Wicki was used to. The bastards had just made camp, each man moving off to find his own personal place to sleep. Or, in Wicki's case, a private place for him and Hugo. Not that him and Hugo were the only ones grouping off together. He had watched as Donny and Utivich claimed a space together a good distance away from the others. No one made comments, at least not to them; no one seemed to care or pretended not to. A very smart approach when dealing with either Donny or Hugo. All the bastards were tough, had to be, but there was something about Donny and Hugo that made you want to watch your step. Could be the fact that Donny's hobby was bashing in brains with his bat; or that Hugo had the unnerving tendency to pull the tongues out of peoples mouths when they said something he did not like. Wicki couldn't say. Either way the rest of the boys tended to give the two men space, leaving them to their own devices, something both men appreciated.

Wicki finally found a space he liked, a nice elevated spot between a grouping of trees. It was shielded from prying eyes from below, but from above you could easily make out the sights around. Perfect. He dropped to the ground letting his pack fall to his side. It was nice to sit for a change. He glanced around the camp quickly spotting the familiar figure of Hugo. The man was currently listening to Aldo. Wicki couldn't make out what they were saying from the distance. Whatever it was, it had Hugo's full attention. Wicki set his gun on the ground next to his pack. Hugo looked tense, could no doubt use a massage and a decent nights rest. Unfortunately a massage would have to do for now. Aldo had promised the men a stay in an inn in the next few days. That was something to look forward to. Wicki turned his attention back to his immediate surroundings, pulling out his blanket and laying it on the ground next to him. He and Hugo did not have to worry about watch until early morning, after Hirschberg. Hopefully he could convince the German to at least get four hours of sleep, if he was lucky maybe more.

The sound of leaves crunching from behind drew his attention back to the present. Expecting to find the familiar form of his German, he was startled to see Donny approaching.

Donny stopped a few paces before him glancing around the little enclosing.

"Nice spot." He said appraisingly.

Wicki nodded, but refrained from comment. He'd let Donny run this conversation, clearly the man had something on his mind.

Donny moved closer dropping down to the neatly placed blanket. They sat in silence for a few moments simply watching the men move around the camp. Aldo was still talking to Hugo, or more correctly talking at Hugo. Hugo was not speaking at all. Hirschberg had joined the conversation now, using hand gestures to animate his speech.

"Talking about his shooting." Donny supplied.

Wicki glanced to Donny. The man appeared to be watching the exchange as well.

"His shooting?" Wicki repeated in question.

His shooting seemed fine to Wicki. In fact the man never seemed to miss his intended target.

Donny smiled.

"Lt. wants Hugo to give the rest of the boys some pointers."

Wicki snorted. A novel idea to be sure. He couldn't guarantee it would have the desired effect. Although Hugo was normally pretty patient when teaching the men about the various uses of his weapons, he could see the veins popping in the German's jaw even from this distance. The man had no patience for Hirschberg's exuberance. Sad really, he himself found it refreshing.

"So," Donny said "Have you ever asked him?"

Wicki turned to the dark haired man beside him.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

Donny inclined his head in Hugo's direction.

"Have you ever asked him why he did it?"

Wicki cocked a brow, using his face to ask for clarification.

Donny sighed, moving his head closer to Wicki's.

"Ya know," Donny whispered. "Ask 'im why he killed all them?"

Wicki frowned. Why was Donny asking him this?

"Why are you asking me?" He said, giving voice to his thoughts.

A sly smile crept across the younger man's face.

"It ain't no secret," Donny said, his voice giving way to amusement. "What you and Hugo get into."

Wicki felt his face heat up. So much for hiding it from the other boys. Damn. How the hell did they find out? They both were careful, keeping the façade of friends in front of the men. How had they, slipped up?

Donny began to laugh, slapping Wicki on the back with mirth.

"Your face!"

Wicki glared. He shifted uncomfortably.

"No, I haven't." he answered quickly, hopping to steer the man's attention away from his embarrassment.

Donny frowned, though the merriment had not completely left his eyes.

"Why not?"

Wicki shrugged. In truth he was not sure why he had not. It wasn't as if the question had never entered his mind. There had been a few nights when the two of them had first gotten together that Wicki had devoted to trying to figure out what triggered the man's murderous drive. He often thought about Hugo before the war. What had the man been like before the red flags had been raised? Was he anything like the man Wicki knew now? Somehow he doubted that. No one could survive long with the way Hugo approached life. Mentally or physically.

"Never came up." He answered simply.

It was true in a sense. Hugo never brought it up and Wicki never asked.

Donny arched a brow.

"You never got curious?"

Wicki raised a hand rubbing his neck, a nervous gesture he never seemed to be able to get over.

"It's not something you just ask someone." He pointed out.

Donny nudged him with his shoulder.

"Well, if anybody could ask 'im, it'd be you." Donny pointed out.

Wicki had to agree with that. Hugo would get mad at him, but chances were he wouldn't kill him, maybe hurt him, but not kill. The other guys had no such assurance.

Wicki cleared his throat, deciding it was safer to turn the conversation back to him and Hugo.

"How'd you find out?"

The smile returned to Donny's face with brilliance.

"You're kiddin' right?"

Wicki turned to him shaking his head no.

Donny laughed.

"It's obvious really. The way you two's always look at each other, bunking up." Donny paused for a moment. "But it's the eyes that give you away, the way you look at each other." Donny's smile softened slightly. "It ain't just fuckin' between you two. It's love."

Wicki felt his face heat up to the point he was sure his head was completely red. He quickly looked away from the man at his side, his eyes going to where they always did when stressed, Hugo. The German seemed to feel the eyes on him and finally turned his attention away from Aldo, casting him a curious expression. The German's eyes widened slightly before moving to glare at Donny.

"I should scatter." Donny said rising to his feet quickly.

He whistled innocently as he made his way back down to the camp. Wicki smiled as Hugo watched Donny's retreat with a glare.

Hugo ended up being kept busy for the rest of the day light. He instructed the men in his broken English, telling them his tricks. Wicki kept himself at a distance watching but not really listening. Besides, he had gotten the shooting lecture from Hugo before, mind you it quickly morphed into sex, Hugo pounding him into a tree panting proper gun maintenance in his ear. But Wicki's mind was elsewhere, going back to his short conversation with Donny. Why hadn't he asked Hugo about his past? They had known each other for over a year, been together nearly as long. It should have been something they had talked about, even superficially. But no, hell, he didn't even know the man's favorite color, not that he was entirely sure the man had one. But still, the point was there. Hugo never spoke about it, not once. Then again, Wicki hadn't shared a lot either. He'd mentioned his family a few times, told him about his military career, but nothing more. Of course, he wasn't the same man he was before the war, or even before joining the bastards. No one was. It was hard to talk about the stranger you were before the war.

So maybe it wasn't a big deal that Hugo didn't share about his past. But his reason for killing all those Gestapos, that was the million dollar question that even he could not deny he wanted to know the answer to.

"Wicki!"

Aldo's voice pulled him from his musing. He quickly looked to the Sarge. The blonde was gazing at him with his squinted eyes.

"You alright son?"

Wicki nodded.

"Good. Then get the hell up and help Donny."

Wicki rose to his feet following the bear Jew off to gather fire wood.

By the time Wicki got back to camp Hugo had set himself up on his blanket. He set the wood down by the fire before making his way to the German. Hugo didn't look up as he approached.

"I grabbed food while you where away." Hugo muttered, fishing around in his bag.

"Thanks." Wicki said, settling himself down next to the man.

Hugo grunted in response.

They ate in silence watching the others mill about the camp by firelight. Despite his best effort, Wicki's attention kept going back to his earlier musings. A cough brought his attention to the man at his side. Wicki watched as the man took a sip from his canteen, watching as the throat muscles move as he swallowed. Even in the darkness of night he could make out the deep lines on his friend's face, lines gained from seeing the harshest forms of life. He wondered if he had those lines before the war. What did the man look like before this all started? Younger no doubt.

"You're staring."

Wicki coughed, shifting uncomfortably. He quickly removed his eyes from Hugo.

"If you have something to say, say it." Hugo said in his usual gravely voice.

Wicki cast a quick glance at Hugo. The other man's eyes remained on the camp. Wicki let his eyes follow Hugo's, looking for a distraction.

"I'm not sure I want to." Wicki admitted.

Hugo turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Why?"

Wicki shrugged a hand once again rising to rub the back of his neck.

"Don't think I'll like the answer."

Hugo absorbed this without comment. Wicki saw him nod out of the corner of his eye after a moment. Next thing he knew Hugo's lips were on his. He froze momentarily, startled by the sudden action before returning the kiss whole heartedly.

As the kiss ended, Wicki let his forehead rest against the other man's.

"Just ask." Hugo whispered against his lips.

Wicki swallowed, gathering his nerves.

"Why did you kill them?"

He felt Hugo's body stiffen beside him. He reached out his hands, clasping on to Hugo's arms, holding the man in place. He kept his eyes closed not wanting to see the expression waiting for him behind his eyelids. After a moment he was startled to hear a soft chuckle, the muscles under his hands relaxing.

"The boy's ask you to ask me?"

Wicki shrugged, a guilty smile crossing his lips.

"Maybe."

This received another chuckle from the man. He felt Hugo shift slightly before stilling again, his body moved closer to Wicki's.

"They know about us." Wicki whispered.

He felt the man's shoulders move in a shrug.

"Figured as much."

He opened his eyes, brow arching in surprise.

"And you didn't say anything?"

Hugo shrugged again.

"Don't care."

Wicki frowned.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't."

He let his hands drop form the other man, looking at his face. Hugo's expression had not changed since he had closed his eyes. The two men lapsed back into silence, Hugo's eyes cast skyward now, looking at the stars.

"Are you going to answer?"

Hugo's face tightened. He glanced over at the group of men by the fire.

"No." Wicki said quickly, a hand latching onto Hugo's arm, drawing the man's attention back to him.

Hugo looked at him, eyebrow raised in question.

"Not because of them, not because they want to know, but because I do." Wicki said softly.

Hugo grabbed the hand on his arm, holding it in his own. He examined it for a time before responding.

"Not tonight."

Wicki nodded. He hadn't really expected him to agree.

"But I will." Hugo muttered, adding. "Eventually."

He leaned forward pressing his lips to Wicki's once again. Thoughts quickly left the Austrian's mind as Hugo mover forward pressing his body flush against him.

Down at the camp the men sat laughing around the fire, telling jokes they had heard from back home. That was, all of them except Donny. The bear Jew was currently standing on a fallen tree, his eyes straining in the night. Most of them men chose to ignore Donny for the time being but curiosity finally got the better of Utivich. He put down his dinner, fixing Donny with a stare.

"Donny!" he called to the big man.

Without looking Donny responded.

"Yah Smitty?"

Smitty frowned.

"What are you doing?"

The men stopped their chatting, turning their attention to Donny.

Aldo pulled out his snuff tin from beside Smitty, opening it to take a few pinches.

"I think we'd all like to know that." He commented, before a quick inhale of powder.

Donny pointed to a patch of trees on the far side of camp.

Utivich followed Donny's finger with his eyes.

"Isn't that where Wicki and Hugo are?" Utivich asked.

The rest of the men nodded.

"I saw them set up camp there earlier." Hirschberg added.

Donny snorted shaking his head with a shrug.

"Who the hell do they think they are foolin'?" He asked incredulously.

Utivich rolled his eyes, going back to his meal. Last thing he wanted to do was incur the wrath of Hugo. If the German knew he was being watched he would have no qualms about 'punishing' them. And he had seen how the man punished people. The rest of them made exclamations of exasperation of their own, returning to the conversation.

"Son," Aldo said, closing his snuff. "Sit the hell down!"

Donny shrugged again before jumping down from the tree. He made his way to the other side of Utivich, joining him on his perch.

"I'm just sayin', we at least wait till everyone's asleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! This chapter has not been betad so i apologize a head of time for the mistakes that you will surely find! Thanks for reading!

Tragedy's at hand

_The wet night was illuminated by the soft glow of the street lights, creating circles of light to guide one's way home. It had not been so long ago that this sight would have been enough for the normal Berliner to feel safe on their walk home. The feeling of security had long since past. Once the crooked cross had been raised no one was safe. Paranoia was a common feeling and one that people had grown use to. You were being watched, by strangers, your neighbors, and your friends. All wishing to look loyal in the eyes of the Furer and his cause. Germany seemed to be in a perpetual state of chaos. Yes they had new roads and jobs thanks to their fearless leader, but half the town was gone. More then half. The friendly people you passed on the way slowly began to disappear until they had all vanished, left in their place blonds with party patches. His once now loved city destroyed into nothing more then a memory of better times._

_Hugo slinked his way threw the streets hugging the shadows as best as he could. He could not afford to be seen, not by anyone. He ran softly, being as quiet as he could, making his way to a dark line of houses. The houses had been emptied only weeks before, the previous occupants herded into the street like sheep, never to be seen of again. He finally made it to the second house in the block. The old windows boarded up, even the door had been covered by wood and nails. Hugo quickly moved forward pulling out a small knife. He made quick work of prying off the boards blocking the door, slipping inside. He made sure to close the door behind him, doing his best to make it appear un-tampered with._

_Blackness completely engulfed him. He outstretched his hands to guide his path, feeling the ripped wallpaper under his finger tips. He had learned every rip, every crease as if it were the lines of his own hand. He knew how to read the damage to lead him to his destination. _

_He came to a stop, his ears intently listening for even the smallest of sound. After a moment he whispered, breaking the silence._

"_Dieter?"_

_There was the soft sound of rustling fabric, followed by hesitant footsteps._

"_I'm here." A soft baritone responded._

_Hugo let out an internal sigh of relief. He tried his best to follow the sounds of the other man. Suddenly warm hands grasped his hands, pulling him forward._

"_Hugo." The other man whispered._

_Hugo pulled a hand away from Dieter's, allowing his fingers to trace the other man's face. Once he found the man's soft lips, he let his own descend upon them. He desperately crushed his mouth against Dieters trying his best to convey the love and longing he felt within him. The other man eagerly responded, pushing himself closer to Hugo, their bodies pressed tightly together. After a few moments they pulled their lips apart. Hugo's eyes now adjusting to the light could make out the features of the man before him. Deep brown eyes, which matched the man's tightly, cropped hair. Thin lips extenuated by sharp cheekbones, topped off with what Hugo affectionately referred to as a big nose. It wasn't really, it was perfect for him, strait and fine, but it had been a joke between them since they were children._

_Dieter smiled back at him, resting a hand against Hugo cheek. Hugo could not help the smile that came to his own lips; he could never help it around Dieter. _

_Suddenly the room began to fade the darkness replaces by the foggy light of morning; the wooden floor replaced the cobblestone of a street. Blood blossomed on the ground, the grey globs of brain matter spattered among it. Hugo tried to hold onto Dieter as the man pulled away._

"_Dieter."_

_Dieter's eyes had gone blank, a hole now lying between them dripping blood, the back of his head gone, bits of bone and brain visible._

"_Dieter!" He screamed._

_The man crumpled to the ground, even as Hugo desperately grabbed for him. His frantic hands went threw the man as if he were an aberration._

"_Dieter!"_

Hugo woke up with a start, his body quickly going upright, all his muscles tense. He glanced around him he eyes quickly scanning for Dieter. His eyes quickly caught sight of the man lying by his side, Wicki. Dieter wasn't there, he was long gone. He was nothing more then a dream now. Hugo ran a hand over his face pulling it back covered in sweat.

"Shit." He muttered, wiping his hand on the blanket covering him.

He glanced back down at the clearing below. The fire had long since died out, the other basterds sleeping. Aldo looked to be missing, must have been his watch, which made it about two am. Hugo took a deep breath in, trying to calm his nerves. Suddenly a hand reached out, landing on his hip. Hugo could not help it, he jumped. He turned his attention to the man at his side. Even in the darkness he could make out Wicki's eyes staring up at him.

"Are you alright?" The other man whispered.

Hugo felt his throat constrict. No, he sure as hell did not feel alright. He felt tense, ready to fight, to break something. He continued to stare down at the other man, watching as Wicki tried to blink the sleep from his eyes.

"Hugo?" He whispered.

Only one way to get rid of stress like this, and there was no way in hell he was going to talk it out. He shoved the other man roughly onto his back quickly moving to straddle the man's hips. Wicki's mouth opened in protest but Hugo quickly covered it before any sound could escape. He drove his tongue into the other mans mouth tasting his flavor as he traces along the man's teeth. He pushed down at the man's shoulders holding him in place and he ground his erection against the other man's.

Wicki let out a muffled groan, his hand coming to Hugo's hips, pulling him down sharply. Hugo gasped against the man's lips, biting the swollen bottom lip between his teeth, drawing blood. His hand's moved from Wicki' s shoulders to the man's pants, making quick work of the belt and zipper. He let his hand drift in, feeling the man's solid length in his hand. He gave it a loving squeeze before moving his hips to the man's neck. Wicki's head lolled to the side, giving Hugo more skin to work with. He felt one of Wicki's hands leave his hips and heard the rustling of one of the packs. He pulled open Wicki's shirt, his other hand still working the man's member. Wicki shuddered against him, his mouth moving back to Hugo's.

Wicki's hand found Hugo's pressing a small tube of ointment in the man's hand. Hugo smiled against the man's lips. He removed his lips from the other man's a trail of saliva connecting the two mouths. He licked a trail down the brunette's chest, feeling the man's chest hair tickle his tongue. He removed his hand from the man's straining erection to pull down the man's pants, growling as the man lifted his hips to assist. He threw the pants to the side, quickly removing his own before moving back to straddle the other man. He opened the ointment scooping up a healthy portion before throwing over to where there packs lay. He lathered his own erection in the slick ointment his eyes never leaving Wicki's as the man watched him. He allowed a smile to grace his thin lips before scooting himself lower, his face now hovering over the man's erection. He kissed the leaking tip as his other hand moved under the man to explore his hidden entrance. Wicki whimpered, his hips rising.

Hugo closed his mouth around the man's erection sucking as much as he could into his mouth. Wicki gasped a hand quickly entangling into Hugo's hair. Hugo's fingers slipped easily into the other man, loosened from previous activity. Hugo pulled his mouth away from the man, pulling a groan from Wicki. He pulled the man's strong thighs over his shoulders, lining himself with the man's entrance. One quick, hard thrust and he was in. Wicki groaned, his head arching back. Hugo smiled thrusting fast into the man below him, his eyes never leaving the man's face. Wicki's own hand now covered his mouth trying his best to muffle his sounds of pleasure. Hugo's hand quickly moved to pump the man as her thrust. It did not take long for either of them to reach their peak. Wicki came first shooting his load onto Hugo chest, his muscles clinching around Hugo, milking him into his body.

Hugo collapsed onto the other man, his breaths coming in gasps. He felt the other man's strong hands come around him, holding him close, breath gasping in his ear. They stayed like that for a while, pressed together. Eventually Hugo pushed himself off the other man, rolling to his side. He wiped the come off his chest with the corner of the blanket before reaching a hand out, searching for his pants.

"You're not going to tell me." Wicki's voiced whispered from his side.

Hugo sighed. He slipped a cigarette into his mouth lighting.

"No." he muttered.

He paused taking a deep inhale, the smoke burning his throat.

"Not yet."

He felt Wicki shift next to him, watching as the man cleaned himself up. Wicki rose to his feet pulling his pants up before sitting back on the ground next to Hugo. He pulled the cig from Hugo, taking a drag before handing it back.

"You should get some sleep." Wicki whispered.

He lay back down, pulling the blankets back up around him, his back now facing Hugo.

Hugo watched as the man's breathing slowly evened out, before putting out his cigarette and crawling back under the blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. Once again this chapter lacks a beta so if you catch mistakes let me know and I shall do my best to fix them…also keep in mind I wrote this at one am so if its completely out there let me know too…like if I accidently have Hugo cuddling bunnies O.o…which would be AWESOME…if he didn't then eviscerate them and fees them to Wicki ….I have a scary mind…any who….let me know what you guys think….the next chapter should be up this weekend.

Dieter. He had called him Dieter. When Hugo came, he had called him Dieter. Who was Dieter? A previous lover? Clearly the man was not aware of what he had said, might not have been aware he said anything at all.

Wicki glanced over to the sleeping form of Hugo, still visible thru the trees. He had decided to let the other man sleep, taking over his watch as well as his own. After all, the man needed his sleep.

The other men in the camp were beginning to stir. Already Aldo had gotten up to relieve himself. No doubt the man would start waking the others at any moment. He wasn't exactly sure what he would do when Hugo got up, what he would say. It would probably be best to ignore it and move on, let it all be water under the bridge. Then again, who ever this dieter was he was clearly important to Hugo, and if he wanted to know about the man, Dieter was probably a good place to start.

He saw Aldo make he way over to him, and pushed all thoughts of Hugo out of his mind. They would have a long trek today, he could think about the German while walking.

"Hugo!"

Hugo quickly woke up, rising into a sitting position, eyes alert. He frowned when he saw Donny hovering over him. The Bear Jew gave him a wide smile his bat still stretched out towards Hugo.

Hugo pointed towards the polished wood hanging in front of his face.

"Did you poke me with that?" He asked, voice gravely from sleep.

Donny's smile grew wider.

"Well there's no way in hell I am stupid enough to shake you awake."

Hugo stared at him for a moment before nodding his head. The man had a point. If he had tried to touch him he probably would have broken his neck, then fallen back to sleep.

Donny moved on to wake the other basterds leaving Hugo alone.

Hugo frowned, glancing to where Wicki had slept. The man's gun and canteen were gone. He hadn't waken him up for his shift. He cast his eyes over the camp looking for the Austrian, spotting the man approaching. Wicki's eye's met his briefly, nodding a good morning.

Wicki dropped down next to Hugo, gathering his pack.

"Thank you." The German muttered, eyeing the other man.

Wicki nodded his head, eyes staying on his packing.

"You didn't have to do that."

Wicki shrugged. "You looked like you could use the rest."

Hugo frowned at the other man, watching him move. Something was wrong. Something happened and now the other man was mad. What had he done?

"Let's get a move on boys!"

Aldo's voice broke him from his thoughts. He quickly pulled on his pack getting to his feet, watching as Wicki did the same. The man sent him a small smile before moving to join Aldo.

The men fell in line, beginning their trek thru the woods. Hugo hung behind, taking up his usual place at the end of line, watching as Wicki fell into step next to Donny further up.

"So." Donny whispered. "Did you ask him?"

Wicki frowned, adjusting the pack on his shoulder.

"What?" He asked, even though he knew what the other man was referring to.

"Did you ask him about the Gestapo's?"

Wicki's frown deepened.

"I don't think that's any of your god damn business." He ground out.

Donny arched his brows, raising his hands defensively.

"Wow, calm down there!" He said quickly. "I meant nothing' by it, just curious."

Wicki glanced at his friend, feeling the anger drain as he looked into the man's wide

brown eyes. He cleared his throat, eyes going back to the path.

"Forget it."

Donny nodded his head, still eyeing the other man.

"Are ya alright there Wicki?"

Wicki nodded his head without giving it thought. No need to bring the other man into the complex equation that was him and Hugo. Would probably scare him. Not that the idea of scaring Donny was not unappealing.

He heard Donny snort at his side.

"The hell you are."

Wicki cast a quick glare at the other man.

"What'd he do?" Donny asked, head jerking to the back of the line.

"Nothing." Wicki snapped.

Donny smiled, elbowing his friend.

"Is that the problem then? He didn't do nothing?"

Wicki sighed rolling his eyes.

"Donny, nothing is wrong, I'm just tired."

"Ah." Donny said slowly, nodding his head. "Ya you guys had a late night last night." He agreed.

Wicki cast an annoyed look at his friend. After a moment has asked.

"Did you hear us or where you snooping?"

Donny shrugged, a roughish smile coming to his face.

"Might have been snooping." He admitted.

Wicki shook his head.

"At least you're honest." He muttered.

Donny shrugged.

"Figured you wouldn't get as mad if I was."

Hugo watched the two men converse, frown etched in concrete on his face. It wasn't that he did not like Donny, far from it; the man had a gift with his bat that any homicidal maniac had to admire. It just appeared that the last few times he had conversed with Wicki, he either ended up uncomfortable or angry. Today he seemed to be making him angry; he could see the tips of the Austrian's ears turning red from where he walked.

Up ahead of the line Aldo raised his hand for silence, and conversation ended among the basterds.

They had moved in silence for a good four hours before they came across a group of Nazi's held up by the road. They employed the usual routine, circle the enemy then move in. The usual chaos ensued there after. Shooting and screaming everywhere. It didn't last long; the small convoy had been filled with young men afraid of dying. One look at Donny's bat and they knew what they were in for. In the end they had five prisoners.

Aldo had found a rock to his liking and was talking to one of the young men now, Omar standing next to him to help encourage the kid, just in case.

"Hey!"

Hugo turned to the sound of Hirschberg's voice watching as the man made his way over to Utivich.

Utivich looked up from scalping, blue eyes watching the other man approach with confusion.

"Me?" Utivich asked.

Hugo frowned, seeing the anger in Hirschberg's walk. If there was one thing that really got on Hugo's nerves, it was when the other basterds picked on the little man.

"Ya you!" Hirschberg snapped, stopping before him. He pointed to his neck. Blood could be seen, a gash along the side.

Hugo raised a brow. So Hirschberg got hurt. Too bad. Why was he bothering Utivich about it though? Wicki was their resident medic?

Utivich craned his neck looking at the wound on Hirschberg.

"How'd that happen?" he asked in genuine concern.

"It happened because of you!"

Utivich blinked, eyebrows rising in shock.

Hugo snorted. Utivich shot Hirschberg, hilarious. Too bad he missed it. He turned his full attention to the conversation, eager to see where it would lead.

Wicki finally glanced up from the other side of Utivich where he had been scalping his own victim.

"Utivich shot you?" The man asked incredulously.

Hirschberg sent him a glare before turning his anger back to the little man.

Utivich quickly rose to his feet.

"I shot at the guy behind you!" He said quickly. "He was coming around fast. He didn't see him." He addressed the last part to Wicki.

Wicki got to his feet as well, shrugging the incident off.

"It happens." He said, giving Hirschberg a sympathetic smile. "I'll patch that up for you. It's too bad it happened, but not Utivich's fault."

He gave Utivich a pat on the shoulder.

Hirschberg's glare deepened.

"Well he should have fucking looked where he was shooting!"

"Hey now." Wicki said, stepping forward.

Utivich turned red glaring at the other man.

"I did look!" he yelled back. "And if I hadn't fired you would have been dead!"

"Guys cool it." Wicki said, moving o separate the two basterds.

Donny began making his way over to the fight, his eyes settling on Utivich, taking in every word the smaller man said.

"I saw him!" Hirschberg yelled back, stepping closer to Utivich.

Wicki placed a hand on the man's chest, holding him back.

Hirschberg glanced down at the hand before slapping it away.

"Don't you fucking touch me Wicki!"

Wicki blinked, not bothered by the man's anger.

"What did you say?" he questioned, after all he was the superior officer.

Donny stopped next to Utivich, eyeing Hirschberg.

"Great!" Hirschberg said, raising his arms in defeat. "All you fags sticking together."

Stillness filled the forest at Hirschberg's words.

Aldo's head quickly turned back to the other men.

"Who did what now?" He asked in confusion.

Omar shrugged by his side, eyeing the others with wide eyes.

Hugo walked forward pushing Hirschberg away from Wicki.

"Back the fuck off." He growled.

Utivich looked startled, blue eyes wide, looking between Hugo and Hirschberg.

Hirschberg gave a forced laugh.

"Right, got to defend your bitch."

Hugo growled again, moving forward to break the younger man's neck. Wicki quickly latched onto one of his arms, holding him back, watching as Hirschberg stumbled back in fear.

"Leave Dieter alone!" Hugo yelled.

The forest fell silent, all eyes now on Hugo. The color drained from his face, as the words spoken sunk in.

"Wicki, I meant Wicki." He breathed out.

Utivich to a step forward, eyes on Hugo.

"Who's Dieter?"

Aldo quickly stepped forward, doing his best to block Hugo from the other men.

"Alright that's enough now!" Aldo yelled. "We ain't got time for your pissing and moaning! Now get to work!"

He pointed to Hirschberg.

"Me and you gonna have a chat, go wait for me over there." He said pointing to the rock he had previously been sitting on.

Hirschberg nodded numbly moving to fill Aldo's orders.

The basterd's slowly moved, pulling out their knifes to gather their scalps.

Aldo turned to the German standing behind him, eyeing him wearily.

"You alright son?" he asked quietly.

Hugo nodded, unable to form words. He didn't wait for Aldo to respond, he turned on his heel and brusquely walked deeper into the forest.

Wicki quickly stepped to Aldo's side.

"Sir-"

"That's fine son, go get him." The blonde spoke, interrupting whatever Wicki was about to say.

Wicki nodded quickly before running off into the woods to follow his lover.


	4. Chapter 4

*hello again! Once again no beta! So if you see mistakes let me know and I will fix them! Just for clarification purposes this is another flashback chapter. I realize that some of the stuff I have in here like the scene with the crowd is not historically correct, most likely people would have scattered, but it's my story and I took liberties! *

Life Left Behind Chapter 4

The streets were calm, no noise could be heard save the sound of footsteps as a lone soldier made his way down the grey cobble stones streets. His green uniform blended into the darkness as he eyed the buildings he passed. A gloved hand held tightly to the gun at his side, ready for trouble if he should stumble upon it. He stopped in front of a row of houses, all boarded up and abandoned. He eyed the boards looking for any signs of tampering.

Inside the two lovers took no notice, to enwrapped with each other. The moved together in the dim moonlight, bodies glistening with sweat whispered words and pants filling the air. Lips touched as they pushed themselves together, finding completion with each other.

The two men lay curled around each other in the darkness, feeling safe in the other's arms. Hours passed by, the darkness beginning to wane until the smallest sliver of light could be seen. Slowly Hugo removed himself from his lover's arms, moving to retrieve his clothes. He pulled on his pants as quietly as he could, slipping on his shoes as well. He sat back down next to Dieter as he buttoned up his shirt, enjoying the closeness.

A hand reached out grasping his, stilling his actions. Hugo turned looking down at the man still lounging on the floor. He smiled as he looked into Dieter's sleep filled eyes.

"You have to go?" Dieter asked quietly.

Hugo nodded mutely, allowing his fingers to entangle with Dieter's.

"Work." He muttered.

Dieter leaned up to give the man a kiss.

"Have fun."

Hugo smiled down at his lover.

"I'll bring you something from the market." He promised.

Dieter smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

Hugo bent down, pressing his lips to Dieter's tightly, before reaching his feet and heading back down the dark hall. He glanced on last time back at Dieter before slipping back into the darkness of the early morning.

Hugo walked down the streets slowly enjoying the sight of the sun rising in the sky. Still too early for most people to be up, and it was shift change for the posts for Nazi's patrolling the area. It was as peaceful as life could get. A perfect way to start his day, a night with Dieter and the day spent with Jonah, his adopted father at his bookshop.

Jonah was a huge man, he towered over Hugo, and weighed more than Dieter and Hugo combined, at least that is what Jonah told him. He had a head of close cropped mousey grey hair, glass blue eyes, and a big red nose. The man always seemed to smile, a contagious habit that Hugo seemed to be somewhat immune to, though he was the only one.

Jonah had been a friend of his parent's before they died, as close as family, and that's exactly what he had become, his only family aside from Dieter. The man had owned the bookshop since before he was born, receiving it after the death of his own father. The main level of the building served as the actual store while the floor above served as a home for both Jonah and him. It was small but it was nice. The only place Hugo felt truly safe anymore.

Jonah had originally suggested hiding Dieter in the cellar under the shop, but Dieter would not hear it. He did not want other's endangering themselves for his well being. Besides he would always insist Hitler was a passing fade and this would all disappear in a few months. Hugo tried to believe him, but in the back of his mind he felt Dieter's words ring hollow. After all, look what Hitler had been able to accomplish so far without being stopped. The Jewish businesses had all been run out; their proprietors either rounded up or shot. Hugo had tried to tell Dieter this but the man did not want to listen. Then again, it was hard to hear what the country was doing to its own people. It was his way of coping; Hugo just wished it would not get him killed.

Hugo took out his keys, unlocking the front door.

"Jonah!" He called, shutting the door behind him.

A head popped out from behind a counter, short grey hair in chaos, blue eyes wide in surprise.

"You nearly scared me to death boy!" The man's voice boomed thru the store.

Hugo smiled unapologetically making his way over to the counter.

"What are you doing?" He asked peering down at the other man.

The mad snorted handing a book up to him. Hugo eyed the red leather bound book, his eyes quickly catching the title on the side.

"Mien Kumph."

Jonah nodded. The big man rose to his feet, slapping a piece of paper down on the counter.

"The Fuhrer as given us a new list of approved books."

Hugo glanced down at the list tossing the book in his hands over his shoulder carelessly.

"Any of the readable?"

Jonah shrugged.

"Depends."

Hugo arched a brow.

"Depends on what?" He asked.

"Depends if you're a bigot or not."

Jonah leaned down plucking up a pile of books.

"By the way," He said. "Grab that piece of trash off the floor would you? I don't want to be shot just because you feel like throwing books around."

Hugo snorted turning to eye the red book on the floor with disgust.

"I think we should burn it."He muttered.

"Oh yes," Jonah agreed in a sarcastic voice. "Then we can run off to Berlin and set the author on fire as well!"

Hugo glanced at Jonah a smile on his face.

"You know my birthday is coming up."

Jonah frowned turning from his books to look at him.

"And you want me to kill Hitler for you for your birthday?"

Hugo nodded.

Jonah narrowed his eyes.

"Between the two of us I'd say you're more likely to be able to pull that off."

Hugo walked over to the red book picking it up from the floor.

"And why is that?"

"You're not a sixty three year old man that is a built like a tank."

Hugo placed the book back on the counter.

"I suppose you want me to go thru our inventory and take out the undesirables from out collection."

Jonah sighed.

"You better do it; the officer that delivered the letter said he would be back tomorrow afternoon to inspect."

Hugo nodded grabbing the list and moving the closest book shelf.

"Can we at least kill him?"

Jonah rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to kill every Nazi officer you come across?"

"Naturally." Hugo said with a brilliant smile.

Jonah shook his head. The boy was going to drive him insane. At least it was all in jest. He knew the boy did not have it in him to hurt others.

The two men worked diligently, silence broken by the occasional random conversation. A few people stopped by the store, but for the most part it was quiet. Hugo was almost done with the list assigned to him, finally making his way to the last section where the children's books were held, under the main window.

He frowned, glancing down at the list. Even children's books were dangerous to the Fuhrer's beliefs. Hugo shook his head kneeling down on the floor. Suddenly movement caught his eye. He glanced up in time to catch a man run passed the window, his face pale in fear.

Hugo snorted, probably forgot his stove on. He was about to go back to work when another man ran passed, looking just as panicked as the first. Hugo frowned rising to his feet.

He heard yells, watched as people began to make their way past the store front, mother's tightly grasping the hands of their children, fear etched on their faces.

"What's that now?" Jonah asked from behind him.

Hugo shook his head in confusion. He placed the books in his hands on the counter before making his way back to the window. More people came flocking past, the same fear as the others on their faces. Jonah moved up next to him watching the people run.

"Something has got them spooked." The big man muttered.

Hugo moved out the door, standing in front of the store. A young man about his age came running past. Hugo quickly grabbed the man's lapel, pulling him over to the store front. The man looked at him in terror, wide eyes quickly appraising Hugo.

"What is going on?" Hugo asked in a stern voice, catching the man's attention. He heard footsteps behind him and knew Jonah had come to stand behind him.

"Gestapo!" The man gasped out a hand rising to grasp Hugo's.

"What about them?" Hugo asked, eyes narrowing.

The man licked his lips nervously his head jerking back down the street. "They found a Jew hiding in one of the old buildings. They are searing houses, shooting people in the streets."

Hugo felt his blood run cold. They found a Jew, not many just one, hiding alone. Hugo let go of the man, letting him fall to the ground and began to run.

"Hugo!" He heard Jonah call from behind him, but he did not turn.

He ran faster than he had ever before, his lungs scorching for air, He passed the people fleeing the Gestapo, trying to get home before the Nazi's searched them or accused them of being conspirators. He sprinted thru the old familiar streets only one thing on his mind; Dieter. He had to get to Dieter. If they were doing house checks they would find him. Unless it was him they had found first.

Hugo felt tears begin to sting his eyes. No, it couldn't be Dieter. He had been careful, they both were. He turned the corner of the block Dieter lived on, coming to a halt instantly. Life seemed to freeze all around him. Nothing moved he could hear no sound. All he could do was the nightmare before him.

A small crowd gathered in the street, creating a circle around a group of men in military uniforms and the black outfits of the SS. A broken, bloody man stood between two Nazi soldiers, being held at attention. Dieter.

Dieter's face was covered in blood, His beautiful nose, clearly broken, now one giant purple bruse. His brown hair, darkend by blood was matted down to his brow, his eyes clouded in pain. His shirt was ripped; hanging open exposing a bruised and cut chest, the Jewish Star of David had been carved on his chest, the blood from the wound soaking the top of his pants. The front of his pants stained with blood and urine. His shoes were gone, leaving him standing barefoot on the cobblestone street.

A man in a black trench coat stood before him, eyeing Dieter with a smile from under a crocked nose. His hair neatly parted and slicked into place, resembling a coffered model. The man wore the red patch on his shoulder, clearly showing the world his allegiance, his gun raised in front of his poor captive.

Hugo could not breath could not move, he could stare at the man he loved in horror. He needed to save him.

Suddenly the world came alive around him, sounds began to enter his mind, and people began to move. Hugo began to push his way into the crowd eyes fixed on Dieter. Suddenly Dieter's eyes widened, the gloss covering them turning to terror. Hugo opened his mouth to shout his name. Dieter's head flew back, blood and grey brain matter exploding from his hair. Hugo froze. Dieter's body crumpled to the ground, in a boneless heap, gore surrounding him.

Hugo could not move, could not breath, the world falling back into silence, his mouth still open as if to speak. A hand landed on his shoulder, but he did not care. Nothing mattered at this moment. He felt some one tug at him, then warm breath on his skin.

"Come away boy." Someone whispered in his ear.

The hand tugged harder.

"Come away son!"

Hugo allowed himself to be tugged along eyes still on Dieter's crumpled form.

"You can do nothing for him now!" The voice frantically whispered in his ear.

Strong arms wrapped around him pulling him away from Dieter, until he could see him no more. Once Dieter was gone from his vision he took notice of the man dragging him along.

Jonah looked frantic, his face white as a ghost as he held tightly onto Hugo, his eyes scanning the street as he pulled the young man along.

The walk back to the shop was a haze. Jonah deposited Hugo on the floor quickly moving to bolt the door and close the curtains over the windows, blocking out the world.

Once everything was tightly sealed, the older man kneeled before him, staring intently at him. Hugo starred back unable to do anything else, just a mass of bones with no purpose. He watched as Johan's hand reached out and touched his face, but he didn't feel it. He felt nothing. The man retracted his hand, fingers wet. Jonah pulled out a handkerchief, leaning towards Hugo. He slowly began to wipe at his face.

"It will be okay." Jonah croaked out. He pulled the young man into his arms. "It will be all right."

Hugo did not know how long they stayed like that, huddled on the floor, Jonah holding him. All he knew was that it was night when the man let him go and ushered him back into the kitchen. He had made him sit at the table, while he fiddled around the stove. A few moments later a bowel was place in front of his face, a spoon forced into his hand.

"Here, eat something." Jonah said quietly.

Hugo stared at the liquid in the bowel, unable to find the energy to move.

He heard the sound of a chair being pulled across wood and looked up to see Jonah taking a seat next to him. The man reached out grasping Hugo affectionately by the back of his neck.

"You have to eat something."

Hugo blinked his sore eyes.

"I can't." He croaked out thru chapped lips.

Jonah nodded his head after a moment, his eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Okay." He said softly.

He let go of Hugo and moved the bowel from the table.

"Why don't you lie down?" He said kneeling down by Hugo's side. "Try and get some rest. The soup will be on the stove if you find yourself hungry."

Hugo nodded. He rose to his feet and made his way to his room. He did not turn the light on or bother to change his clothes; he simply toppled into his bed.

As darkness of the night settled around him, all he could see was the man in black, standing before Dieter. The smug smile, the crooked nose, the thin lips. He memorized that face, every detail he could think of. He replayed the man pulling the trigger in his mind, the expressions that crossed the Aryan's face as the bullet left the chamber and entered his prey. The way the man moved, the way his leather clad fingers flexed around his gun. He memorized it all, better than any photograph.

When he woke up the next morning he did not cry, he would never cry again. He had a mission, crying would get him nowhere. He changed his clothes and packed a book, tuning out Jonah's worried voice as the man asked questions. He would not involve Jonah, the man had done enough for him, and he did not need to be pulled into this madness. He left the bookstore, giving Jonah once last hug, giving him the last shred of humanity he could muster, before heading out, not looking back as he made his way down the street.

He would go, he would fight, and he would join their army of hate. He would get his revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

*Hello again all! Sorry it took so long to update, unfortunately I will only be able to update once a week from now on, until mid December. So if a week goes by and the story you are reading has not been updated, do not panic! I will be continuing all of the stories I have been working on, they might just take longer than expected! And yes I do realize this is a short chapter sorry, but the next chapter will be a long one, so hopefully it will make up for it. Thanks to my faithful reviewers eveningthought and Dancercuity922! *offer's chocolates* you people make me smile *

Life Left Behind Chapter 5

The German had moved fast. Wicki had lost him after a few moments, now he looks for signs of footprints and movement. He knew if Hugo truly did not want to be found, there would be no tracks what so ever. As it was the tracks were light and hard to spot. The forest was darker here, the trees more dense. Wicki had to constantly duck out of the way of branches.

"Hugo." He called.

There was no response, so he continued on. He would find the man, even if he did not want to be found. He would spend the rest of his natural life chasing after the man if he had to. Then kick his ass for making him waste his time. Well, he would at least think about it. Chances were as soon as he looked into those ice blue eyes he would forgive him. When had he turned into such as sap?

The sound of crunching leaves pulled his attention from his thoughts. He put a hand on his pistol hanging from his belt, his footsteps becoming softer and slower. He clung to the shadows eyes keenly searching for the source of the sound.

The other man paced, his feet crunching on the fallen dried leaves.

"Hugo?"

The man made no response, continuing in his back and forth. Wicki took another step closer, trying to catch a glimpse of the man's face. The man's eyes were blood shot as if he had been crying, although his face appeared dry. A hand hung in front of the man's face, his teeth biting a thumb in agitation. His face was drawn, the fine lines standing out in contrast to his pale face.

"Hugo?" Wicki tried again.

Eventually Hugo cast a quick glance in his direction, his haunted eyes quickly scanning him before returning to their focus on the forest floor.

"Are you alright?" Wicki cringed, what a stupid question. Of course the man was not alright.

Hugo snorted, a horse laugh escaping his throat.

"I know," Wicki muttered. "It was a stupid question."

Hugo nodded, continuing his pacing.

"So let me ask you this." Wicki stepped forward blocking Hugo in his path.

"Who is Dieter?"

Hugo froze his eye's meeting Wicki's briefly before skirting away.

"It doesn't matter." He mumbled, quickly moving to side step around Wicki.

Wicki would have none of it. He grabbed Hugo's shoulders and held him in place, his hands tightening into what was no doubt an almost painful grasp. Wicki tilted his face forcing eye contact.

"Apparently it does, enough for you to call his name out in the heat of passion."

Hugo's eyes widened, his face morphing into a look of startled horror. It did not last long, the expression quickly changed to one of anger.

"Is that what this is about?" he snapped out. "You're jealous?"

Wicki frowned pushing the man away from him.

"I am not that invested in this to care who you think about when we fuck!" He snapped back.

Hugo gave him another harsh laugh, but his eyes did not reflect the spite.

Wicki sighed. Why did this have to be so difficult?

"You know I did not mean that."

Hugo shot him a glare.

"It doesn't matter either way to me." He snapped.

Wicki rolled his eyes.

"And we both know that is a lie as well." Wicki replied in a calm voice. He would get nowhere if he let the other man drag him down into anger, which was clearly the other man's goal. You don't need to confront your problems if you get rid of the people who care to bring them up.

Wicki took a steadying breath in and reappraised the man before him. Hugo was standing, arms crossed tightly across his chest, his trademark frown in place as his eyes flickered over the trees, looking anywhere but at Wicki. At least he was no longer pacing, a small victory.

"Talk to me." He begged.

Hugo ignored him, not seeming to even register that the other man had spoken.

Wicki felt something crack within him. The man wasn't going to listen to him, trust him. He cleared his throat trying his best to push the feeling away.

"Hugo-" He began.

Hugo snorted, breaking his silence.

"No."

"Hugo damn it!" Wicki grabbed the man's shirt roughly pulling the German towards him.

Hugo's eyes still refused to meet his, looking over his shoulder.

"At this point I don't even care if it's me."

Hugo grew still, his body becoming tense under Hugo's hand.

"You need to talk to someone." Wicki continued. "I don't care if it's me or Aldo, anybody." He paused for a moment, trying to gather himself. "Just get this off your chest."

He paused letting go over the other man, taking a step back from him.

"You'll never be ok if you don't. And even if you hate me after words I would rather have you safe and away from me then suffering and by my side."

He shook his head, running a hand thru his hair, his hand shacking.

"At least not when there is a way to make you better."

Wicki glanced away from where Hugo stood, unable to bring himself to look at the man. Hugo made no sound.

"I'll go fetch Aldo." He muttered, quickly turning on his heal.

Suddenly, hand clamped on his arm hard, roughly turning him around. Hugo glared at him, his eyes hard. Next thing he knew Hugo's lips were roughly pressed against his. Wicki held still, trying not to give into the man, but Hugo would have none of it. The German forced his tongue into the other man's mouth, a hand moving to tangle in the Wicki's hair. The kiss was brutal, full of passion and unspoken words.

Hugo gave one final soft press of his lips before pulling back.

"There is no one in this world I trust more than you." He whispered.

Wicki snorted, a small smile forming on his lips. He really should punch this man for putting him thru this. He let his hands move to Hugo's waist, holding onto him.

Hugo pressed his lips back to his, a slow gentle kiss pressed against slightly swollen lips. It was short and tender, lacking the earlier fire but not the feeling. He pulled his lips away and leaned his forehead against Wicki's, hands still gripping tightly to him.

"His name was Dieter."


	6. Chapter 6

Life Left Behind Chapter 6 Part One

He waited until night, watching the people move to and fro. He did not look at faces, he did not try to look for familiarity. None of these people mattered. As the hour grew late the people began to dissipate. Slowly Hugo made his way down the streets, hugging the shadows as he normally did. The familiar streets no longer held any emotion for him, he felt numb. Finally he came to the spot he had stood only the day before, when his world had crashed. Peering through the night he could still see the crumpled form of the man he loved. A lone soldier stood, his green uniform blending into the darkness of the night. As he had left Jonah's house he heard people he passed talking of how they had left the poor Jewish boy out on the street to rot. His corpse was to serve a lesion to the hiding Jew's and to all who would shelter them. He did not need to hear any specifics to know of whom they were speaking of.

He had failed to save his love in life. The least he could do was save him in death. Hugo glanced down the street from the alley where he was hiding. Vacant except for the lone soldier. The people he had overheard earlier that morning had mentioned that most people were avoiding going down the street as much as possible, none of them wanting to see the actions of their government. Hugo's eyes went back to the soldier. The man was not much older then Hugo himself, slightly taller. He looked uneasy, never letting his restless eyes land on the body he was guarding. The soldier began to whistle softly to himself, his eyes moving up to the night sky.

Hugo slowly stepped out into the street, still staying in the shadows. He had no plans, no idea what he was going to do. All he knew was he needed to get Dieter out of here.

Suddenly small lights flashed down the street, quickly growing larger and closer. Hugo jumped back into the alley, into the darkness.

A car approached, black as the night. He watched as it finally pulled up across the street, blocking Dieter from view. The car stopped by the soldier. He heard voices, the soldier quickly came to attention and saluted. Who ever was in the car was important, that much was clear. The voices came to a stop and the solider saluted once again, as the black vehicle pulled away. It slowly moved past the alley where Hugo was hiding, a street light illuminating the driver for an instance. One look, that was all it took for Hugo to recognize the man in the black uniform behind the wheel. The crooked nose, the thin lips, even in the dim light Hugo recognized the face of the man that had taken Dieter from him.

His whole body became tense as anger filled him. He moved forward not carrying if he was seen, walking into the street. He was not fast enough, the car pulled down the street and out of view, the driver not once taking notice of the man in the street staring after him.

Hugo glared after the car. It did not mater. He would find the man again.

"Hey!"

Hugo glanced over his shoulder seeing the young solider staring at him. The soldier's gun was aimed at him. Hugo felt no fear as he starred at it.

The Soldier frowned taking a step closer to Hugo.

"I am talking to you!"

Hugo turned to face the man, a blank expression gracing his features.

"What?" He asked shortly.

The soldiers frown turned into a glare.

"Papers!"

Hugo walked to the soldier pulling out his papers as he went. He kept his eyes on the young man, not wanting to look at Dieter yet.

The soldier pulled the papers roughly out of Hugo's hands.

"Name?" The soldier asked curtly.

"Hugo Stiglitz."

The soldier nodded his eyes glued to the papers in his hands, inspecting them carefully. Hugo glanced around the street. Once again they were alone. There would be no better time. Hugo slammed his fist into the soldiers face. The soldier crashed to the ground, falling into an undignified heap onto the pavement below, his gun falling uselessly to his side. Hugo stepped over the fallen Nazi, plucking up the man's gun. He appeared knocked out, but to be safe he slammed the butt of the gun into the man's pretty face. Blood slowly oozed out of the man's crushed nose.

Hugo allowed himself to smile in satisfaction. He knelt down on the cobblestone and opened his pack. He pulled out a blanket Jonah and given him. The smile left his face, his throat tightening as he remembered why he was here. He didn't want to look, did not want to be reminded by what had happened. Slowly he turned, his eyes looking behind the body of the fallen soldier. Dieter's eyes were still open, the brown orbs staring at the sky. Blood had traveled down his face, coating his lashes in crimson. His mouth was open, frozen in a look of horror.

A gasped sob escaped Hugo. Pain racked through his body as he looked at the man he loved.

Dieter's hair was matted in blood and gore, the back of his head gone.

Hugo's breath came in short gasps. Slowly he crawled to Dieter's side, unable to get to his feet. His hands reached out unsure where to touch, what to do. Eyes clouded with tears stared at the cold frozen face.

"Dieter." Hugo choked out.

His fingers reached out tracing the outline of Dieters check, feeling the cold flesh beneath his fingers. More sobs racked his form. How did this happen, why did had he allowed this to happen. He should have been there for him. He should have protected him better. Found a safer place for him to hide.

Hugo tore his eyes from Dieter and glanced around. He needed to get him out of here. Hugo grabbed the blanket he had gotten out and wrapped it around Dieters body. He tried to ignore the feeling of exposed flash and bone as he lifted Dieter's head onto the blanket, tried to ignore the smell of rotting flesh. He stood up cradling Dieter in his arms. He had never felt Dieter so still, so weightless. It was not supposed to end this way. More tears slid down his face. He glanced one last time around the street before moving back through the alleys, disappearing once again into the shadows of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Silence had befallen the forest. Hugo had stopped speaking, his eyes were once again cast on the forest floor, away from where Wicki no sat perched on a fallen tree. Wicki watched as Hugo harshly wiped away a tear from red rimmed eyes. For a moment Wicki could see the scared young man. Wicki tore his eyes away from the German, no longer able to stand watching the man grieve. He glanced down at his own hands, gripping his gun so hard his knuckles had turned white.

He knew what the Nazi's were doing, what they were capable of. That was why they were here. But still, to here it first hand, to know some one who had seen it. Some one he loved. This was different. If the others knew.

He shook his head. No, he would not tell the others. It was not his place not his story to tell. If they wanted to know they would have to ask Hugo themselves. Over Wicki's dead body. There was no way in hell he would let them ask Hugo now, not when he had seen what telling this story had done to the stoic man.

He glanced back over at Hugo. The German has resumed his pacing, watching as his feet moved across the forest floor. He looked younger now, his hair disheveled, face puffy from crying.

Wicki got to his feet make his way to the other man. Hugo did not fight him as he pulled him into his arms giving him a tight hug. The German laid his head against Wicki's shoulder, his arms sliding around his waist.

So many times Wicki wished to stop Hugo during his story and hug him, tell him it was all alright, that it was all over. But that would have been a lie. It was not alright, it was not over. They were still at war. The peoples the Nazi's deemed as undesirables were still being hunted. Innocents were still being slaughtered for simply existing. The were other Dieters out there.

Wicki pressed a kiss to Hugo's head.

What did you say to this? What did you do?

"Wicki!"

Wicki jumped slightly. He turned his head looking through the trees. To his surprise Hugo stayed where he was.

"Aldo." Hugo mumbled into his shoulder.

"You boys there?" Aldo shouted again.

Wicki frowned.

"Yes Sir!" Wicki called back.

"We gotta get movin'!"

Wicki nodded, ignoring the fact that Aldo no doubt could not see them.

"We'll be right there Sir."

He could here the sound of leaves crunching movie away from him.

"I didn't here him approach." Wicki confessed.

Hugo unwrapped his arms from Wicki, taking a step back.

"I did."

Wicki raised a brow.

"You didn't say anything."

Hugo shrugged.

"He didn't want to be seen."

Wicki nodded. He'd let that matter drop for now. He would bring it up again.

He closed the distance between Hugo and himself, pressing a kiss to the mans lips. Hugo leaned into him before breaking apart.

"Let's get goin'." Hugo said in his best impersonation of Aldo.

Wicki snorted.

"Never do that again."


	8. Chapter 8

* Hello again. First things first, sorry for the slow updates, life has been hectic, but I have not forgotten this story and will continue to update it. Second, thank you reviewers for telling me what you think and sticking with me Thirdly I have an opinion question for you all. I wrote a chapter with Hugo and Landa, now its clean (for now) and I think I am keeping that way, my question is do you guys want to see Landa in this story or should I make it another story? My original idea was to have it be a three part story revolving around a relationship between Hugo and Landa. I could include that in here too…Gah! Just tell me what you think. Thanks!*

_Italics - Flashback/Daydream_

_He only stopped once, a farmhouse at the edge of town and grabbed a shovel. The house was quiet and dark, he wasn't even sure anyone lived there anymore. Didn't bother to investigate. There were more important things to attend to. He walked another hour before finally stopping, finding himself immersed in woods. He kneeled down, easing Dieter onto the ground. _

_He glanced around the woods. He was told that there were patrols in the woods. He had yet to see any. _

_He glanced over at the blanket, only Dieters feet were visible from under it. He reached out placing his hand on Dieters covered chest. So still, so silent._

_He pulled his hand away and stood up. He needed to hurry. He grabbed the shovel and began to dig._

_He did not know how long it took him to dig the hole; all he knew was that it did not feel long enough. He did not notice the burn in his shoulders with each new shovels of dirt. He emptied his mind, trying not to think about why he was here, what he was doing, why it had to be done. Finally he stopped. He glanced around the hole noticing that he was now eye level with the grass. It was deep enough._

_He pulled himself out of the hole._

_It was time._

_He swallowed, trying to steal himself. He sat down next to Dieter, his back facing Dieter's head._

_He knew he should say something. They always said something at funerals, some final words to help the soul onto the next life. Hugo bit his lip, the image of Dieter's scared face appearing in his mind. He hoped Dieter's soul had moved on, he hoped that the man did not have to see what had become of him, the state he was in._

"_I should have taken better care of you." Hugo whispered._

_He lifted a dirt covered hand to his face, rubbing away the moisture beginning to gather on his cheeks._

_He wished he knew what he was supposed to say. He had never been to a Jewish funeral. He had only been to one funeral in his life, for his parents, and they had been Catholic. He was too young to remember what had been said, to confused by the crowd of people to realize what he was witnessing. He wished he had paid closer attention._

_He shook his head._

_No, Dieter would not have appreciated that anyway. He was never fond of the lengthy speeches of the holy men, he had always preferred the personal touch. _

_Hugo let out a shaky sigh. He turned finally facing Dieter. He reached out a shaky hand pulling back the blanket from Dieter's face._

_A sob escaped him, his body shaking in grief. His fingers reached out, sliding Dieter's eyelids closed. _

"_I am so sorry." He choked out. _

_He slid his hand thru Dieters bangs, ignoring the blood. _

"_I love you- loved you so much."_

_He could not hold himself together any more. He bowed his head pressing his brow to Dieter's, sobs racking his form._

"_I miss you."_

"Hugo!"

Hugo's head snapped up, his eyes quickly looking for the voice that had called his name.

He and Wicki had walked back to camp in silence, neither one quite sure how to do make small talk, and not feeling in the mood to do so.

"Hugo!"

Hugo glanced around his eyes finally landing on Donny. The Bear Jew was waving excitedly over at him, a huge smile plastered on his face. Hugo's eyes narrowed. There were few things that made the Bear Jew that happy, none of them required Hugo's presence.

"What do you suppose he wants?" Wicki Questioned from his side.

"The boy found himself a new toy."

Hugo and Wicki quickly turned, startled by the voice behind them. Aldo walked up to Hugo's side a smile gracing his face. The man looked almost proud as he glanced down at Donny. He looked like a father who had just watched his son win an award.

Hugo arched a brow.

"Toy?" He repeated slowly.

Aldo nodded, his smile growing on his face.

"Ya." He squinted. "some kinda sniper rifle."

Hugo's eyes widened.

"A Gewehr ?"

Aldo turned to him, his eyes squinted so far that Hugo doubted the man could see.

"A what?"

"A Gewehr?" He repeated.

Aldo shrugged.

"Sure."

Hugo heard Wicki sigh and glanced over at him to see the man shaking his head.

Hugo then turned his attention to Donny.

The Bear was holding the gun now turning it over in his hands. Hugo felt a smile grow on his face. This new toy would be fun. He made his way down to Donny without another though.

Wicki watched as Hugo reached Donny. Donny smiling triumphantly as Hugo appraised the weapon.

He heard the familiar click of a snuff tin and turned his attention to Aldo.

"Thank you."

Aldo shrugged, sniffing.

"For what?"

Wicki raised a brow.

"For letting me talk to Hugo."

Aldo shrugged.

"Son, you're the only one that man will talk to."

He glanced over at Wicki.

"You two look after each other, and that's good, cause from what I've seen that boy needs some one."

Aldo began walking towards the men.

Wicki frowned.

"You do realize you're only seven years older then me!"

A chuckle was all he got in response.

*short and not the best, Sorry. Things will be moving along more in the next chapter.*


	9. Chapter 9

* Hello peeps, once again thanks for the reviews. I really enjoy the feedback. And thank you for getting back to me on the question I posed. As far as Landa goes the majority of the responses do not wish to see Landa in this story so I will be posting it as a separate story. Once again this chapter is short, sorry. I am working on a long one for the next one and just needed to set it up. Thanks for reading!*

Wicki let his eyes wander, eyes searching the trees as they passed. He walked at the back of the line of basterds, Utivich at his side. Usually he walked with Hugo. They were able to have whispered conversations in German as they walked. Not today though. Today Hugo walked with Donny, both of them engrossed in their new toy. Wicki smiled slightly. Hugo always loved guns, not as much as knives, but still, the man held a special place in his heart for guns. If nothing else it provided Hugo with a distraction that he needed.

When they had arrived back at camp the men for the most part kept their distance, but that did not stop the stares and whispers. Even now as they walked some of the men continued to stare at the German. Wicki glanced back at the men, his eyes quickly catching Omar's. The man jumped slightly and turned away from him.

Wicki rolled his eyes. And now he was being stared at too. Wonderful. He supposed it could be worse, they could have been trying to talk to him, that would have been much worse. He didn't feel like answering questions about him and Hugo's relationship. Didn't feel he should have to anyway.

He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, his eyes moving to where Hugo and Donny walked. Donny was animated, his hands gesturing in the air. Wicki could not hear him from where he walked, but he could guess it had to do with baseball the way Donny's face lit up, that and the baffled expression now on the German's face.

Wicki snorted, putting his lighter back in his pocket. Poor Hugo. Oh, well, it would be a cultural experience for Hugo.

"Wicki."

Wicki pulled his eyes away from the two men, glancing next to him where Utivich walked.

"Ya?"

The smaller man nodded his head in the direction of Hugo and Donny.

"He all right?" Utivich asked in a hushed voice.

Wicki stared at the younger man for a moment before figuring out what the man was asking. Of course, Utivich had been right next to him when Hugo had said Dieter. If he recalled correctly, he had even asked Hugo about it.

Wicki took a deep drag before answering.

"He'll be fine."

At least he hoped he would. He seemed to be doing a little better after he had told him about Dieter.

He heard Utivich shift at his side.

"They keep looking at us."

Wicki raised a brow. He looked over the men, stopping when he noticed Kagan staring at Utivich as he walked.

"Just jealous."

Utivich snorted.

"Right. Of what?"

Wicki shrugged.

"They all wish they could get away with hugging the bear Jew."

Utivich let out a laugh.

"Do you?"

Wicki shook his head.

"Nope, can't say that I do."

He glanced over at the younger man. A smile was on the younger man's face as walked. It was always nice to see the men smile. It was such a rare occurrence, Wicki always tried his best to make them smile.

"Dieter was his lover wasn't he."

Wicki quickly turned to face Utivich, almost losing his balance as he did so. If it wasn't for Utivich reaching out to help him he would have fallen.

"What?" He stammered.

Utivich raised an eyebrow and stared back at him, the smile gone from his face.

"Dieter." He repeated in a whisper.

Wicki stared at the man before him in silence. Did he really need to answer that? He could get mad, yell at Utivich, tell him never to bring it up again. That wouldn't do anything accept Donny mad. Besides, his actions already gave away the answer. There was no reason the question should have caught him so off guard if it wasn't true.

Utivich nodded his head.

"I thought as much."

Wicki sighed, running a hand across his face in exasperation.

"Don't-"

"Ever mention his name again or bring it up ever again. Understood." Utivich finished for him.

He clasped Wicki the shoulder.

Wicki glared at the younger man. Why did he have to be so smart?

"As much as I like to see y'all getting along so much."

Wicki and Utivich jumped turning to look back up the line. The rest of the Basterds stood a little ways a way staring back at them, curious expressions on their faces. Aldo stood the farthest away, but there was no mistaking he was looking at them as well.

"But this ain't a social convention, if you boys want to chat, you have to keep walking as you do so."

A couple of the basterds snickered.

"Yes Sir." Wicki and Utivich chorused.

"And for God's sakes Donny, talk about something besides baseball for at least five seconds. We need Hugo sharp, not in comma from your rambling on."

Donny muttered something that Wicki could not make out, but what ever it was made Hugo smile.

They began movie again, Wicki and Utivich jogging forward a bit to join the group.


	10. Chapter 10

*Hello guys, long time no update. (hides behind bushes to avoid the keyboards being thrown her way). Ok some clarification: Unless otherwise stated by me, none of my fics are abandoned.. Just on hold. The "Hunting" story I posted about Hugo meeting Landa is A) not a replacement, simply a side story that I started a few months ago and decided to post. B.) not slash as in Hugo and Landa bang ..shocking I know O.O. and C.) since it is already finished, will not hinder the updating of this particular story. What is hindering the updates to this story is school. So no need to panic or send me emails asking if I have given up on this fic. If I had, I would have let you know. Okay as far as this chapter is concerned. Short put it has a purpose for being that way. The next one will be long, and should be posted this week. Two updates in one week you ask?! O.O I know, I out did myself :P. Enough sarcastic comments and onto the story.*

The men moved in silence, clinging to the shadows. They had lost contact with the troops guarding the road a few kilometers down. Rumors were spreading that is was the basterds. Ruthless Jews hunting Nazi's for revenge. He did not know if he believed it or not. His captain had told them they were nothing more than ghost stories, something the allies had conjured up to scare the Nazi army. His captain said that it would take more then phantoms in the forest to kill a true god fearing son of the father land.

He crouched low in the underbrush, leaves surrounding him on all sides.

A soft crunch of leaves.

He held his breath. They were here. He waited for them to come into view, cold sweat seeping down his back.

* * *

The men had fallen silent. Aldo had ended all conversations a mile back, telling the men they were getting close to the next patrol. Wicki glanced through the trees as he walked, looking for any signs of soldiers. His body was tense waiting for the action that did not seem to come. Nothing so far, just undisturbed woods. Maybe the soldier they interrogated had lied. It had happened before. Still loyal even in the face of a painful death. He might have admired them if they were no Nazis.

Still the young blonde soldier had seemed honest. He was scared he had pissed himself. If you were scared enough to wet yourself in front of enemy troops, you wouldn't lie. You would tell the truth to save you ass.

Wicki shifted his shoulders, redistributing the wait of his pack. He glanced up ahead looking over the men. All of them were alert, their eyes scanning.

The bullet seemed to come out of nowhere. One moment Kagan was standing, the next he was crumpled on the forest floor.

Wicki raised his gun, eyes searching the forest for his target. He heard the men around him do the same.

The men opened fire. Shouts were heard from the trees.

Wicki opened fire. He needed to move, he needed to check on Kagan.

He felt punch, an impact, pushing his body back. He blinked.

"What." He mumbled.

The gun fell limply from his fingers as pain laced threw his body.

His legs began to give, the muscles going lax. He fell to the ground. A moment of sharp pain in his stomach changed to dull throb. The world became silent around him, just a buzz, a hum through the air. Everything seemed to slow. Wicki blinked, trying to reorient himself. He had been shot he knew that much. He looked down his body looking for the place of impact. Why couldn't he feel anything?

He patted a hand on his side. He pulled it back covered in blood. He craned his neck to look, trying to asses the damage.

Suddenly some one was at his side, pulling him up into a sitting position. There were voices, but he couldn't make them out. Voices familiar yet unintelligible.

He felt distinctly dizzy. He wanted to sleep. The voices were becoming more insistent.

The person next to him pulled him tight against his body.

Wicki took a deep breath in. Hugo, he would recognize that man's scent anywhere.

Wicki smiled. Hugo was here, he would let him sleep.

"No I will not."

Wicki frowned. He had said that out loud? How odd. Wait, why wouldn't Hugo let him sleep?

"You will stay awake, Do you understand?"

No. not really. He was tired.

"I will let you sleep later, but now you need to stay awake."

Bossy.

"You can yell at me later."

Why would he yell. He'd rather cuddle.

Suddenly Hugo was surrounding him, lifting him in the air. There was more talking, more voice, all just noise to him. And then they moving.


	11. Chapter 11

*wow. Two chapters in one night. I feel accomplished. They are short though…*

Life Left Behind Chapter 11

Hugo heard the shot before noticing the impact. Out of his peripheral vision he saw Kagan fall to the ground, but quickly tore his eyes from the scene. He could not worry about his fellow soldier until the shooting was over. Besides, it wasn't his job to administer first aid, it was Wicki's. It was Hugo's job to kill things. Hugo shot blindly in the direction of the oncoming bullets before his eyes adjusted enough to make out the figures lying on the ground with the leaves. From their it was easy picking. He shot them in short bursts, waiting for his gun to line up with his target before firing. No need to waste bullets.

"Wicki!"

Hugo raised a brow, hearing Omar call for his lover.

There was no response. Hugo finished off another man before allowing his eyes to cast over the assembled basterds. Omar was hovering over Kagan his hand covered in blood pressing down on Kagan's Leg, Kagan himself contorting in pain. But no Wicki. Hugo felt the beginnings of panic stir within his chest. He ignored the shouts of the other basterds as he moved. His eyes spotted a prone figure on the forest floor. Wicki.

Hugo felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. He pushed past the others, ignoring the chaos around him. He dropped to his knees mindless to the blood and earth around him. He glanced down at Wicki's body, eyes franticly trying to pin point where the brunette had been hit. It did not take long for his eyes to detect the crimson slowly flowing out from Wicki's side.

"Shit." He murmured.

For his part, Wicki seemed not to notice the pain. That worried Hugo. The man should have been swearing, yelling in pain.

Hugo pulled Wicki up into a sitting positing pulling him so the other man's back rested against his chest.

The bullet had not gone clear threw, it was still inside.

Hugo quickly pulled off his jacket, one hand never leaving Wicki. He waded up the garment and pressed it firmly against Wicki's side. He could feel the warm blood seep against his fingers. This could not be happening, not again.

Hugo moved his other hand to Wicki's forehead, feeling the cool, clammy skin. Not good.

The sounds around him seemed to have died down. No more gunfire could be heard. He heard the voices of the other basterds as they gathered up the survivors of the Germans.

He felt Wicki take a deep inhale. The man seemed to smile.

"Hugo." The man whispered.

Hugo swallowed, pulling the man tighter against him.

"Hugo will let me sleep." Wicki stated in a hushed voice.

Hugo frowned.

"No I will not." He said in his best stern voice. He watched as a frown formed on the other man's face. In a different circumstance Hugo would have found the petulant expression adorable.

He heard rustling then Utivich was kneeling at his side.

"How bad?" The young man enquired, his eyes scanning Wicki worriedly.

Hugo moved his hand over Wicki's wound so the other man could look.

Utivich grimaced as his eyes inspected the wound.

"Not good.' He said quietly. "We'll need to find a Doctor or a Vet to help stitch this up."

Hugo nodded in agreement.

"Why won't you let me sleep?" Wicki murmured pulling Hugo's attention away from Utivich.

Hugo covered the wound with his hand again.

"You will stay awake, Do you understand?" He demanded.

"No not really. I am tired."

The Austrian sounded pitiful, begging for sleep. Hugo did not want to see him like this, could not see him like this. He leaned his head close to Wicki's, hic mouth hovering next to Wicki's ear.

"I will let you sleep later," He promised. "but now you need to stay away."

"Bossy."

Hugo smiled despite the circumstance.

He barely registered Aldo's form appearing next to him.

"You can yell at me later." He assured Wicki.

A look of confusion crossed the injured man's face.

"Why would I yell? I would rather cuddle."

Hugo felt his face tinge red as snickers could be heard from the other men. The embarrassment quickly faded. What did it matter if the other men knew that Wicki liked to cuddle? Hell, Hugo liked to cuddle with Wicki as well, though he would normally kill before admitting it. Hugo would the cuddle with the man in front of the other men from here to the end of the war if it meant the Austrian would be alright.

"We need to get going son."

Hugo nodded to Aldo's voice.

He turned Wicki's body throwing one of Wicki's arms over his shoulder while he scooped the man into his arms.

"You gonna be able to hold him?" Aldo asked.

Hugo nodded again, unable to find the word to articulate.

Wicki's arms wrapped around him instinctively, securing himself to Hugo.

Hugo glanced at the man in his arms. He was awake. Good.

Aldo moved quickly gesturing form the men to follow.

As the basterds moved out of the woods no survivors were left behind this time.


End file.
